Tartarus Chaos Story
by Sophia.E.Anderson
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HOUSE OF HADES. I REPEAT, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS (SORT OF) FOR HOUSE OF HADES SO DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ IT. What's happening with the gods 3000 years after the series? What if Zeus is no longer the ruler of Olympus? What's will happen when Geae and Kronus are rising together? And who are these Warriors of Chaos and do the gods know them?
1. Prologue

Hey there! For those of you who read my other story, Percy Jackson Arrivals to the Underworld, you may be wonder why I posting this when I said I wouldn't be updating for awhile. The reason is that I already have a few Chapters typed up unlike with the Arrivals to the Underworld story.

I hope you enjoy this story. Please leave a comment. This chapter is taken from House of Hades with a bit of editing so it wasn't as long. If you see a mistack in spelling grammar, or whatever, please let me know and I'll gladly change it.

Disclaimer: I am too young and_ female_ so how can I be Rick Riordan? 

**Leo throw the wrench at the doors. Right before it hit the 'up' button, the giant, Clytius, knocked it out of the way.**

**"Foolish mortals. Did you really think that it'd be that easy?" Clytius bellowed. *I don't feel like writing it but Hazel and Leo, with Hecates help, defeat the giant.**

**"Leo get the doors!" Hazel yelled pointing to where her friends were trapped. **

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hecate said as Leo limped towards the door. **

**"Why not?" Hazel asked.**

**"It wouldn't be wise." Was all Hecate said before flashing out. Leo was about to push the up button when Hazel felt the hairs and the back of her neck stand up. "Leo, watch out!" She yelled running forward and tackling him two seconds before a bolt of lightning crashed thru the ceiling and hit the chains securing the door in place.**

**When the smoke cleared the doors of death were gone and in their place were a pile of ash and some fried chains. Realization flowed through Hazels head. Zeus just sentenced two of her best friends to hell. Tears streamed down Hazels face as she realized that she'd probably never see her friends again.**

**The rest of the seven and Nico found them not long after. Hazel sat with her head in her knees crying while Leo was pale. "What happened?" Nico asked worried about his sister. None of them had noticed that the doors weren't there like they were suppose to.**

**"They're gone." Hazel sobbed as Nico and Frank tried to comfort her. **

**"Who's gone?" Jason asked trying to get a reaction out of Leo who had yet to move.**

**"Oh gods." Piper said looking around and figuring out what's wrong. "Please tell me I'm not right?!"**

**Leo nodded as Hazel sobbed harder. **

**"Who's gone?" Frank repeated Jasons question. "What's wrong?" **

**"P-pe-percy and Annabeth!" Hazel cried. The answer visibly caused everyone who didn't know before to pale drastically. **

**"W-what happened?" Frank asked trying to cry himself.**

**"We...we...we." She couldn't finish because she was crying so hard.**

**"I was almost to the doors." Leo whispered. "My fingers brushed the button that would release them."**

**"What happened?" Jason asked quietly not sure if he really wanted to know.**

**"Lightning came from the sky and hit the chains." Leo answered looking his friend in the eye. "The door disappeared with them still in it."**

**It took a moment for everyone to realize what that meant. All Hades broke loose when they realized what it meant. "Oh gods." "He didn't. He couldn't." "My freakin dad just destroyed his chances of winning this war." How could they do this without Percy and Annabeth? How could they fulfill the prophecy of seven without seven members? **

**"Nico and Reyna will deliver the statue to then join you in time for the end. Percy and Annabeth are gone, to be replaced by death and war. The gods will pay for this when the time comes." An anonymous voice whispered. "Go heroes and win this war."**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Throne room after the war.**

**Third PoV**

**The gods granted one wish to every child involved in both war or who were apart of the seven. The seven were to go last and it was now Thalia's turn. Jason and the rest of the seven had explain to Percy and Annabeth friends what had happened and most had asked for a life away from the gods then immortality. **

**"Thalia Grace, please step forward." Zeus commanded hoping his daughter would ask for godhood. "What is your one wish?"**

**Thalia didn't even hesitate to answer. "I want nothing to do with you." She said in an even calm tone shocking almost everyone in the room.**

**"Pardon me?" Zeus asked hoping he misheard.**

**"You heard me." Thalia replied a hint of anger seeping into her voice. "From this moment on, I will keep my powers, but you will not be my father. You will not talk to me as if I was and you will not call me your daughter. I will go back to the hunt as Thalia, the girl who has the powers of a daughter of Zeus but is an immortal mortal."**

**Zeus stayed at his daughter shocked as Poseidon sent her a small smile. She was very brave to disown her father so publicly like this. Jason decided to, since Thalia was the last one to go before the seven, make his wish know. "I too father, ask for the same thing as Thalia. From this moment on you will no longer have any living demigod children."**

**"A-alright." Zeus finally said. He had sworn on Styx not to say no to any requests so there was nothing to do. He could argue the fact in fear of angering an already angry goddess of wisdom and a god of the sea. "Your wish will be granted. Piper McLean, please step forward."**

**"I wish for Jason and I to have a safe life away from the world of the gods." Piper said. The gods quickly agreed and went to the next member of the seven, Leo.**

**"I wish for you to release Calypso from her imprisonment." Leo said fidgeting with a piece of wire. Leo listened as the gods explained that if they were to bring her into the mortal world she'd have to be mortal and would eventually die. Leo agreed because he knew that Calypso would give anything to be free and would mine dying. Next was Frank.**

**"I want for Hazel and I to have a safe life away from the gods." Frank said giving a slight smile when the gods agreed. The daughter of Pluto went next.**

**"I want Hades, Roman and Greek versions of him, and Lady Hestia, Greek and Roman, to be members of the council like they deserve." Hazel said. She thought her father would be more understood and happier if he was accepted and had an input on what the council decided and Lady Hestia, or Lady Vesta, was always one of her favourite goddess. Hazel smiled when two new thrones appeared for the new council members to sit on. Reyna was next.**

**"I wish for a safe life for myself and whoever I fall in love too as well as Leo and Calypso." Reyna stated. She added Leo and Calypso to her wish because she and Leo had become good friends when they were on their quest and she thought he deserved it. Finally it was Nico's turn.**

**Thalia looked at the son of Hades and mentally grinned. He was planning something and it was going to be good. She just knew it. "I wish for Zeus to step down as king of gods and abandon all rule he has on the council and for Hera, as queen of gods, to take his place." Nico said glaring at the god of the skies. **

**"WHAT!" Zeus bellowed outraged. "How dare you!"**

**"How dare I?" Nico asked. "I wasn't the one that doomed Percy and Annabeth. You have no right to rule and your wife, no matter how annoying, doesn't let personal grudges clog her judgement."**

**"There is no way I will grant that wish." Zeus said still sounding pissed.**

**"You have to." Thalia said liking Nico's wish. "You swore on Styx."**

**"She's right." Hades said. "You are no longer ruler of the council or the other gods. Your title as the king of gods is hereby gone and your wife will rule in your place." The other gods nodded their agreement and the demigods watched as the king of gods was demoted and his wife filled in his place.**

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I would very much like to hear your opinion. Next Chapter will take place 3000 years in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Second Chapter everyone! Not that impressive since I type this up like a month ago and I just upload the first chapter like less then five minutes ago. I have more chapters typed up but I'm going to wait until tomorrow before I post it. Please enjoy and leave a comment or review.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Percy Jackson series. If I did I would know how it ended and not be waiting for the next book to come out.**

Three Thousand years later (Earth years)

Omega's PoV

I smiled as I pulled my sword, Soul Sucker, out of the Evadeal drug lord's chest. Soul Sucker was my assassin blade. The blade was pitch black with a silver hilt. I wasn't smiling because he killed the guy, though it was a good thing that this piece of scum was dead, but no, he was smiling because this meant that I could finally go home to my wife and son.

I was also happy that the drug lord didn't help run the kingdom of Evadeal or else my beautiful wife, Alpha, would have to come in to keep the peace while I went home to rest without her. No, this time he got to go home, spend as much time with his wife as he could, see how much his son, Julian, was doing and hope that Chaos wouldn't have another mission for him for a couple of months at least. I wish I realized how wrong I was.

Julian's PoV

On Chaotic City

I smiled as I watched my mom run around the house tidying up the smallest of things. Only my dad could make her act like this. An hour ago we had received a message from him saying he was on his way home and my mom had been running around since

"Julian, did you clean your room?" My mom asked from under her hood. Every person who lived in Mayhem City wore the same black jacket or cloak. The only difference was the splash of colour that told everyone what planet they came from, the badge that said what group they belonged in, and their name stitched on the back. The only people who didn't have black jackets were my parents, Chaos' personal assistants or assassins who had white jackets that only turned black when they were completely pissed off.

"No mom." I said. "I cleaned most of if but Shadow is suppose to be here in like two minutes. I finish cleaning it as soon as I get back."

"How long are you going to be out?" My mom asked for the hundredth time that day.

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "Depends how long we decide to hang out with Bia and Anthony." Bia was my boyfriend's sister and Anthony was the son of Charmer and Sparky and Bia's boyfriend.

"You mean how long you decide to stay for the double date before you have to make out with your boyfriend in private." A voice said from behind me.

"Dad!" I said as I turned around and hugged him. My mom soon joined me. He also had his hood up but he, unlike my mom, also had a scarf wrapped around his face up to his nose. He pulled the scarf down and smiled.

"Has your mom been driving you crazy trying to get you to clean your room?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes I have, because he's almost as bad as you when you were younger." My mom replied mock glaring at her husband.

"So what are you and Shadow doing this time?" My dad asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"They're going to World's Edge." My mom said for me. "They're double dating with Bia and Anthony."

"Suuure." My dad said smirking. "That's what he's telling us. We'll think they're sitting down having a picnic at World's Edge when they're really having fun somewhere." My dad, to my embarrassment, wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Omega." My mom scowled. He just laughed before giving her a kiss.

"So when's Shadow coming?" My dad asked a slight tremor going thru his hands.

"He should be here anymore minute." I said hesitating slightly. "Are.. are you okay?"

"Fine. It's just a delayed effect." He said stuffing his hands in his pocket. Before my mom or I could question him any farther the doorbell rang. "It's Shadow." My dad sang. I hate it when he sees who's at the door when he was nowhere near the door.

"I'm going." I said in the voice every teenager perfects. I silently walked up to the door and throw it open as fast as I could. Shadow didn't even jump. "You're no fun." I said poking him.

"I'm sorry I'm not scared easily." Shadow replied poking me back. "And that you walk like an elephant." Shadow was one of the best at sneaking up on people, and detecting/ hearing someone who is trying to sneak upon him. The only people who move quieter than him were my parents.

"Hey Shadow." My mom greeted from behind me.

"Hey Alpha." Shadow greeted. When my parents realized that Shadow and I were serious they had taken him aside and shown him their identity. This caused Shadow to drop all formalities and just refer to them by their names without any Lord or Lady attached.

"So Shadow," My dad began and I could tell whatever he was about to say was going to embarrass me greatly. "When are you going to pop the question?"

"Omega." My mom hissed as I blushed along with Shadow as Shadow tried to get an answer out. It was a rule in the army, that whoever was older had to propose so there were no arguments in same sex relationships or relationships from different planets, where on one the male proposes and on the other the woman proposes.

"It was a valid question." My dad protested earning a smack in the head from my mom.

"Go have fun on your date and just ignore everything Omega here says." My mom said pushing us out the door.

"It was a valid question." My dad protested.

"Go to bed, Omega." My mom ordered. "And go have fun on your date you two." My mom was so much better at not teasing me.

"See you, mom." I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you later." My mom replied hugging me. "Be home before midnight."

"I will." I promised before turning around and grabbing Shadows hand. We could easily teleport to World's Edge but it wasn't as much fun. Mayhem City was too beautiful for that. Everything was covered in every colour you can think of. It was funny because the base of every persons cloak was black except for my parents white ones. I looked over at Shadow seeing his face under the hood. Our cloaks were magiced so no one could see under our hoods unless they know our identity. Not a lot of people could see my parent's faces. Only Shadow, Bia (causes Shadow said that he need one person to talk to so my parents to tell his one sister), Lord Chaos, my parents and myself knew the identity of my mom and dad. There was very little I knew about my parents past besides their names and where they came from.

It was easy to tell where they came from because of the cloaks. The seams of our jackets or cloaks were a different colour based on where we came from. My parents, Shadow, Bia, Bia's boyfriend Anthony's parents, and quiet a few other warriors all had red seams indicating that they came from Earth. Anthony, myself and one or two others have black seams indicating that we've were born in Mayhem City in the Void. Other colours are for other planets.

"What are you thinking about?" Shadow asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"How beautiful the city is." I replied smiling. We walked in silence for a bit longer before I asked a question that's been on my mind for a very long time. "Do you have the feeling that something big is going to happen? Something that will anger my parents?" Since I was born in the void I can usually have a vague idea if something is going to happen and I've been having the feeling for a long time but it became stronger the moment that my dad came home.

"Mad like annoyed or mad like Void mad?" Shadow asked. When something pisses my parents off to the point where both their cloaks turned an endless black, you better run. When this happened they were known as Void because you can guarantee that that's all that's going to be left. Lets just day on the few times it has happened, planets were destroyed. Luckily it took a lot to piss both the parents off at the same time.

"Void mad." I replied.

"I haven't felt anything. Usually when they are pissed enough to go Void they give off signs of it and I haven't seen anything." Maybe I was just imagining things. We walked in silence for a bit longer before we reached World's Edge.

World's Edge was a giant cliff that was literally the edge of the world. It just dropped off into nothingness. It was strangely peaceful. I pulled down my hood and turned to my boyfriend and gave him my signature smirk. Public shows of affection were frowned upon in the city, so I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him as soon as we were out of city limits.

The kiss didn't last long enough in my opinion, but we needed to stop before Shadow's sister and her boyfriend came. When we pulled apart I was still standing close to Shadow, and I used our closeness to push down his hood, revealing the face of the once called Nico di Angelo.

**Did you enjoy my ending? Please stay tuned for my next chapter and leave a review well you're at it. Sorry for any errors but I'm using an old version of Word and then I'm transferring it to my Google Docs account before saving it here. In other words I have to deal with three different programs telling me that I word I fixed on an earlier program is wrong and that the grammar is no where close to being right. Since I already have the chapter typed up I'm posting it tomorrow so you wont have to wait long. **

**That's all. Thanks for reading and please leave a comment or review. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**And here's the third chapter. Chapter four should be up soon so do not worry. Please leave a review or comment. I'd really like to hear from you and what you think of my story. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

Alpha's PoV

Not five minutes after my son, Julian and his boyfriend Shadow left, Omega fell fast asleep. Twenty-eight minutes later I received a call from Lady Chaos calling a meeting. It was bad enough that Omega just came back from a four month mission but now we were both probably going to be sent on a group mission with other unit leaders.

Lady Chaos just couldn't give us a break. I sighed as I pushed the door to my and my husband's bedroom open and promptly laughed. Over 6,000 years of being together and I still laugh seeing him sprawled across the bed like a energetic five year old. Bending down at ear level I took a deep breath of air and yelled, "WAKE UP LAZY BUM!" Omega replied by rolling over and groaning.

"I'm sleeping." He mumbled. I had no choice. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed and onto the floor. He landed with a satisfying thump.

"I'm up." He yelled jumping to his feet. "What do you want?"

"Chaos called a meeting and we both have to be there." He groaned.

"Lady or Lord?" This wouldn't make sense to most people but it did to anyone who lived in Mayhem City. Chaos could appear in any form, shape, species or gender and changed between them depending on the mood Chaos was in. Chaos usually appeared human since that's what the first creatures he created (The original set of gods. Way before the Titans.) looked human.

"Lady." I replied meaning that Chaos was in a human female form. She did this when she had important news that most of us group leaders wouldn't like. It wasn't smart, even for someone as powerful as Chaos, to piss a big amount of us off. If you managed to piss both Omega and I as well, you were screwed.

"Let's get this over with and hope that nothing bad is about to happen on any planets we care about." I had to agree with my husband. We were very protective of the planets we like and didn't take kindly to people who messed with them.

"Race you." I yelled opening a portal and jumping thru it, closing it so Omega would have to make his own. Laughing I arrived in the war room and plopped down in my seat.

"Where's your husband?" Charmer, Anthony's mom, asked. Omega appeared in the seat next to mine before I could answer. Omega and I both took the form of an eighteen year old. Eighteen was the standard age for Chaos' warriors to appear, but those with children usually appeared older when they were with them so Omega and I had been in our thirties.

"What's the meeting about?" I heard Omega ask Charmer's husband Sparky.

"No idea." Sparky said. "But I do know that you better take off your hood before Chaos comes. You know that all meetings are hood free."

"Easy for you to say." I muttered. "Everyone in this room knows your identity."

"You could always tell us yours." Charmer pointed out. Her voice was so calming and reassuring I had an urge to do exactly that.

"Don't try and charm my wife." Omega said

"Hood off!" Chaos ordered as he walked into the room. She always seemed to appear before a fight could break out.

"Six." I said as Omega nodded. We, since we were second in command next to Chaos herself, could change out looks from any hair, eyes or skin type to any species or height. People born in the Void could do the same thing but they can't change their height or species.

Omega and I had ten different looks we used the most and number six had to be our favourite. We appeared as anyone from the fifth planet, also known as Underground, would look. The planet was home to the Homoreptilia _(A/N like the homoreptilia from Doctor Who)._ We usually used this face for meetings so everyone was use to it.

"What have you called us here for, my Lady?" Raven asked as formal as ever. I'm pretty sure that she would have bowed to Chaos if she had forbidden us from bowing to anyone and I mean everyone. It had gotten us in trouble a couple times but it showed that we didn't take orders from anyone but Chaos. The only reason why we can't bow to Chaos is because she hates it. The only time we can bow to her is when she appears to us outside of Mayhem City.

"I have a mission for you?" Chaos said. "And most of you aren't going to like it."

"What is it?" I asked getting suspicious. If most people weren't going to like it and most people in the room were from Earth... this was not going to be good. I grabbed Omega's hand under the table.

"You're going to Earth." Chaos said before all Hades broke out.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment of what you think. Next chapter will be up within the hour. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you go, the fourth chapter. As I've said before please leave a comment or review. **

**I have a question, Who here has watched The Tomorrow People or Almost Human? I just started watching both of them last night and am on episode five for both of them. **

**Okay, onto the story. Disclaimer, I am too young and female to be able to be the author of the Percy Jackson series.**

World's Edge

Third PoV

Anthony and Bia arrived not much longer after Shadows and Julian's kiss. "Hey Fireworks." Anthony called in greeting.

"Hey Powder Puff." Julian replied. The Void born had the worst codenames. Chaos gave everyone their codenames and he based the Void born code names off their first mission. Anthony caught his first target by dumping a crate of flour on them, hence Powder Puff. Julian caught his first target in a normal way but when he was in a fight with the dude he accidentally set off a fireworks display. Both incidents happened in the second planet, which didn't have a name besides the Second Planet, was the planet closest to the Earth lifestyle.

"Stop it." Bia, or Bianca di Angelo, ordered. Anthony and Julian were best of friends since Alpha and Omega got along with Charmer and Sparky, but they could make fun of each other for hours. Shadow liked watching them argue because they give him ideas for what to call them later, so it was up to Bia to stop them.

They spent the next few minutes teasing each other and eating the food Bia had brought with her for the picnic. Everything was going perfectly until the sky darkened and thunder was heard in the background. The ground shook and the wind picked up.

"My parents are pissed!" Julian yelled. "I knew something was going to happen."

"My dad's pissed as well." Anthony said. "So is my mom I think." People related by blood could feel when someone was pissed or hurt.

"I wonder what's happening if they're all pissed off at the same time?" Shadow wondered aloud.

"We should go to Julian's house, since it's closest and wait for Lady Alpha and Lord Omega to come back. That way we can directly find out what's happening." Bia said

"Who's to say they're together?" Anthony asked

"They are both pissed at the same time so it's probably about the same thing, meaning that they would have had to be together to be told." Bia pointed out. "Now lets go."

Back to the War Room

Chaos' PoV

"You're going to earth." I said dreading the reaction. A lot of Earthlings were apart of the group leaders and my warriors. Not only that but not one person from a different planet that has been to Earth, likes it. They think that humans are weak creatures and the gods are terrible leaders. No one has a lot of love for the first planet.

"What the Hades!" A few Earthlings yelled outraged. It's funny that even though they hate the gods they still use their names as a curse.

"Why can't they help themselves?" Maëi, from the ninth planet, Thritas (Th-rat-us), asked. Thritas was a world submerged underwater and barely had any wars or acts of violence. The Thritas people looked part mermaid. They had scales covering their arms, legs, and chest. The rest was grey rock hard skin. They had pointed chins and ears, fins on their arms and behind their ears and had amazing voices. The main colours their hair could be were, blue, green, pink, red and purple.

"Yeah. They've managed without us for a long time. What's so different now?" Selia, a selkie like creature from the second planet, agreed. The second planet didn't have a name and was just referred to as the second planet. The people that lived there had flat, snake like noses, the white of their eyes were navy blue, the iris of the cat like eye green with a black pupil. They could pass as human the easiest, with the help of some makeup.

"Not true." Malas, from Urracitat (Your-rack-a-tat) the fourth planet, spoke up. The fourth planet was full of dragon human hybrids. They lived on a sunless planet so they were extremely pale and usually had white or black hair and wore all black, white and grey. "Alpha and Omega supervised Huntress when she stopped Atlas from escaping 4,567 years ago." Every one of my warriors looked at their two leaders only to find them looking quite pissed. Their cloaks were no longer white but a light grey, a sure sign of their anger.

I looked around at the other Earthlings, along with the other warriors and found a look of anger on each of their faces. I have to admit I was scared to have that many warriors pissed at me at the same time. I pick each one of them because I knew how strong they could be and I have to say if they all worked together they could probably take me down.

"What's going on?" Omega said thru his teeth his voice lacking any emotion. That saddened me. All the warriors were like children to me but I have to say that Alpha and Omega were my favourite.

"Gaea and Kronos are working together to try and overthrow the gods." I replied

"What side are we fighting on?" Alpha asked. My warriors fought on the side that I thought would rule better so one war they could be on the gods side and in another war the could be on the gods enemies side.

"The gods." I said. I heard a slight sigh of relief. The warriors may not like the gods but they realised that they ruled better than the titans or the giants would.

"Why can't they fight by themselves?" Sparky asked. "They're done it before and won." There was a lot of bitterness in his voice. This was going to end well.

"The Titans and the Giants have never work together before and when they tried to rise before, some of the greatest heroes were alive. Now all the possible leaders are arrogant children of the big three that are full of themselves." I answered trying to make the Earthling see reason. If I could convince them then the others would follow.

"Why should we help the gods after everything they've done to us?" Bandit, another Earthling, asked.

"How about we look at it from this angle. We're not going there to save the gods, but to save all the innocent mortals and demigods that would die if Gaea or Kronos took over." I hated playing the innocent card but there was nothing else that I could say that would make them agree. All my warriors were pure of heart, even if some had made mistakes in the past, and they couldn't allow innocent people die if they could help it.

"She's not going to let us say no." Charmer said. "Might as well say yes now before we piss him off. Plus the sooner we agree the sooner we can pack, get there, save their worthless asses, and come back home."

I really love Charmer sometimes. She saw reason. "Who's all going?" Maëi asked.

"The top half of every group." I said stealing a glance at Alpha and Omega. They still looked pissed and grey and what I was about to say wasn't going to make them any happier. Charmer wasn't going to be happy either. "I have also made some adjustments to the groups. Anthony is being promoted in the weapons and the stealth group, so he will be going and Julian will be promoted in the healing group, stealth group, the sword group, and the strategy group."

The room instantly darkened. I saw anger cross Charmers and Sparky's faces but their son would already being going for the stealth division so they weren't too angry, Alpha and Omega on the other hand were a different story. Almost instantly their cloaks went from a light/medium grey to a dark/medium grey. The room dropped ten degrees and darkened. Julian was just under the top fifty in every group he was in. There was only one time he went on a war mission but he didn't battle, he was just on medical team.

"What?" Omega's voice was dangerously low. Alpha and Omega looked like they were having trouble not going Void.

"You heard what I said. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." I quickly flashed out of the room before anyone could argue or before Alpha or Omega tried to kill me.

Julian's PoV

At his house

I knew my parents were on their way home because the streets became silent. No one smart would dare get in my parents way when they were angry. I waited with Shadow, Anthony and Bia for them to walk in the door. A minute later the front door flew open, almost flying off its hinges.

"Out." My dad said before he even saw the others. His and my mom's cloaks were both medium grey.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my friends just stood there.

"Anthony go talk to your parents. I'm sure they'll want to see you. Bia, go with him." My mom ordered. Bia and Anthony quickly made their way to the door happy to escape. A part of me wished I could go with them. I love my parents and I knew they'd never hurt me but they can be really scary when they're pissed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked again as Shadow grabbed my hand. I was the only one besides Chaos who dares to speak to them when they were like this and Shadow knew I needed all the support I could get.

"We're going to Earth." My dad hissed.

"What?!" Shadow yelled. "Who?"

"The top fifty of every unit." My mom said. That meant Shadow, Anthony and Bia. I was going to be left out again. My parents may not know I know but I know that they did everything in their power to keep me from reaching the top fifty.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Kronus and Gaea are working together to rise and we have to go help the gods and make sure the titans and giants lose." My dad replied.

"But that's not why you're angry." It was more of a statement on my part then a question. I've been alive for almost 6,000 years. I knew what it took to get my parents this angry.

"No." My mom agreed. "You and Anthony have both been promoted in all the groups you're in. You'll be coming with us."

"When?" Shadow asked.

"First thing tomorrow." My mom said. I had the feeling that the next little bit of my life was going to be interesting.

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will have Thalia in it. Until next time. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there! Here's another chapter for you! For the five people who actually follow me, please leave a review. I'd very much like to hear what you think. To any random readers, feel free to leave a review or comment. It will only take a moment. **

**Disclaimer, again I am too young and am female so how in the world can I be Rick?**

Next day for the people of Mayhem City

At Camp Half-Blood

Thalia's PoV

I smiled sadly as I walked into camp. I didn't visit often because it brought back to many unpleasant memories. My tree where I died the first time, the statue of Pan where I last saw Nico before a monster killed him a month later, the lake that brought back memories of Annabeth and Percy, the forest that made me think of Grover, and so many more.

I headed toward the arena where I knew the campers would be. They were having their monthly tournaments before the solstice meeting. As I walked in I saw the arrogant children of the Big Three. There were three sons of Zeus; they'd be my brothers if Zeus was still my father, the only son of Hades, and the twins of Poseidon. The son of Poseidon was as arrogant as the others but the first ever daughter of Poseidon wasn't that bad. I had tried to get her to join the hunters but she was in love with a son of Athena. She reminded me of Percy so much it made my chest hurt.

I stood in the back of the arena and watch Tyler, eldest son of Zeus, beat person after person. He may be a complete jerk but he can put up a decent fight. Then again heroes weren't being born like they used to. All the campers had holes in their fighting styles. If they can't be whipped into shape in the next couple of months, we are so screwed in the upcoming war.

"Thalia." I very familiar voice said. Turning around I saw Chiron who was still like a father to me.

"Chiron." I greeted hugging him. The hunters hadn't been to camp in the last forty years and I had missed the old centaur.

"What are you doing here?" Chiron asked when we pulled apart. "Are the rest of the hunters with you?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'. "I'm here by myself. The hunters have camped out not far from here. Mary, a daughter of Demeter, is in charge for now and I'm coming with you guys to the meeting. I asked for some time off."

"Is something wrong?" Chiron asked sounding like a worried parent.

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling it anymore. Life has become too...blah." I tried to explain. "I need a change."

"Maybe the war will help you with that." Chiron whispered. I looked at him in shock. "I'm old Thalia. I know the signs of a starting war." Before either of us could say any more yells caught our attention. Turning my attention back to the fight I saw Tyler beating on the daughter of the sea, Laura. Anger instantly filled me. How dare he harm a maiden like that!

I made my way past all the campers who were doing nothing to stop Tyler. I grabbed his arm as he went to hit Laura again. "Who the Hades are you?" The arrogant son of Zeus demanded.

"Thalia." Laura whispered. She hadn't seen me since I went to her school two years ago. Tyler ignored her.

"I am Thalia, lieutenant of Artemis' Hunt." I avoided mentioning that I was also an ex daughter of Zeus. "How dare you strike this girl?"

"She got in my way." Tyler said as if that explained everything.

"THAT IS NO REASON!" I yelled.

"Who do you think you are to yell at the best warrior to ever live?" Tyler question.

"Your aren't even half as good as the best swordsman to ever go here." How dare he say he was a better warrior than my brother Jason or better at fighting than Percy who was like a brother to me?

"Are you challenging me?" Tyler asked.

"No I was saying you aren't as good as you think you are, but if you want a fight then you'll have one." I drew my spear and Aegis, my shield.

"Now Thalia." Chiron began.

"Just tell us the rules." I snapped just wanting to beat Tyler before the meeting.

"How about no killing and the last person standing or whoever draws blood first wins." Chiron said. I nodded my agreement. Tyler didn't bother to reply, but instead attacked. I blocked his attack. I had a plan. He dared to hurt a girl, so I'm going to hurt his pride. I toyed with him some more until it became obvious I was doing so. When I saw his angered face I knew I had him just where I wanted him, I performed a disarming move and pointed my spear at his throat.

"Yield." I said hoping he wouldn't. The Fates seemed to want me to humiliate him some more, luckily. I let Tyler back away until he was a few feet from me. "What you going to do without a weapon?" I asked knowing very well what he was going to do.

I watched as Tyler raised his hand to the sky so he could 'strike' me down with a bolt of lightning. A small part of me hoped that when the bolt hit me it'd do just that. I pushed that thought aside as a bolt of lightning fell from the sky and flew towards me. I couldn't wait to see Tyler's face when all the smoked cleared and I was still standing. As the bolt hit me the campers screamed probably thinking the son of Zeus just killed me. I was well rewarded when the smoke cleared.

"Wha-...how...wait.." Tyler asked dumbfounded. "How is that even possible?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" I asked foreign surprise. "I used to be a daughter of Zeus." I held out my hand and allowed lightning to dance around my fingers.

"Used to be?" Marten, another son of Zeus, picked up on that part of what I just said.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. "Thalia Grace at your service. Ex-daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis' Hunt." That was all of my title I could say. After Hera came into power she forbade any of us from talking about the two wars. The new demigods knew that there were two wars around 3,000 years ago but they didn't know exactly what happened or who was in it. They did it to hide the mistakes that Zeus made towards Percy and Annabeth and how many kids went against them in the Titan War. They hid all their dirty little secrets that they knew would cause demigods to distrust them.

"What, were you such a disappointment and weakling that our dad disowned you?" Tyler sneered. Oh how wrong he was. The whole room quieted to hear my response.

"No." I said fighting to keep the bitterness and anger from my voice. "More like Zeus did something that I will never forgive him for. Something that makes me wish I was never his daughter in the first place. I, along with a son of Jupiter and my full brother, disowned him as our father and became mortals that just happened to have the same powers children of Zeus would have."

"Why would you give up your title of one of the most powerful demigods?" Tyler asked.

"I'd rather be a normal mortal then have Zeus as a dad. To bad I couldn't choose." I spat, venom seeping into my voice. I hated thinking that Zeus was biologically my father. "But that's not the point. If I ever hear of you hurting a girl like this for no good reason, I will come after you, and I won't hold back."

"Thalia." Chiron warned. It was against camp rules to threaten someone after too many incidents involving the Ares cabin.

"Not a camper any more Chiron." I replied but backed down any ways. I looked at the sun and gave a slight nod of the head. "Time for the council meeting." I said as I helped Laura up and gave her some Ambrosia.

"Everyone get ready." Chiron called as all the campers ran down from the bleachers onto solid ground. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One." Everyone in the arena was engulfed in a bright multicolour light. When the light faded we were in Annabeth's throne room. I smiled sadly looking at the room Annabeth worked so hard on to design. I remember when I visited and Percy wouldn't stop complaining that she wouldn't take a break. If I closed my eyes I could almost hear the two of them arguing and bickering with each other.

I gave a slight shake of my head. No point in dillydallying on the past. I gave Zeus a quick glare and went to Artemis' side. This was going to be an interesting meeting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bia's PoV

"Everyone ready to go?" Alpha called.

"Ready." All 200 warriors replied.

"Stand together then." Omega said. I looked at him nervously. Both his and Alpha's cloaks are a light medium grey that showed their anger. It seemed no one was happy, myself included, to be going to earth. Not even Julian or Anthony who had never even been there. All they knew about the first planet was that their parents had bad memories there.

Everyone clumped together in one big group so Chaos could teleport us to the Gods council meeting. Once there we'd wait for a perfect moment to let ourselves be known, Chaos will then come with Alpha and Omega and stop the gods from killing us violently and horribly. I braced myself for teleportation as Chaos came over. We could teleport ourselves there but Chaos is going to do it to make sure we all end up in the same place and comfortably spaced between each other.

Chaos engulfed us in a black light and next thing I knew we were in the gods throne room. We arrived just in time for the meeting to start.

"We called this meeting to discuss a rising threat." Queen Hera said from her throne. Even if I never stepped on Olympus when I was mortal, well a hunter, so I never really saw Zeus ruling the gods but the time I grew up in had him as ruler so it was weird seeing Hera doing it.

All the hunters and campers of both campers were there. All the twelve Olympians from my time were there as well as Hades and Hestia who truly deserved their seats. Zeus sat beside his wife but I noticed happily that his throne was slightly lower than hers.

"We have notice disturbances around the world and upon investigation learnt that Kronos is rising along with his fellow titans." Hera said.

"We'll be fine." A male called out from the Camp Half-Blood group of people. "They've been beaten twice already."

"We beat them with some of the best heroes to ever live." Thalia snapped at him. I smiled seeing that she was standing loyalty by Lady Artemis' side. "Heroes that were twice as good as you." I noticed some of the gods flinch hearing this. They knew she was mainly talking about Percy and Annabeth. Seems like Thalia still hasn't forgiven them for stranding the two great heroes in Tartarus.

"Are you suggesting that we can't beat them?" The boy demanded.

"I'm sure that my hunter didn't mean that." Artemis said coming to her hunter's aid. "She just knows what we're facing. You didn't let Hera finish. If you had you would know that not only is Kronus rising with the titans but he has joined forces with Gaea and her giants." Gasps filled the air.

"How are we going to beat both of them at the same time. We don't have enough people to fight." Someone called out.

"Good thing we're here then." Charmer said stepping forward and revealing the rest of us. Since she was head of the diplomatic section she was in charge at the moment.

"Who dares interrupt our meeting!" Zeus bellows grabbing his master bolt.

"We were addressing Hera since she is the one in charge." Charmer said coldly. "Why don't you sit back down while the adults talk."

"How dare yo..." Zeus said raising his master bolt to stick Charmer down.

"Stop right there." A calm voice commanded. Chaos stood in front of Charmer with his hand out in a stopping motion. Alpha and Omega stood beside him.

"Who may you be?" Hera asked from her throne. She had one had on her husband to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Can't you guess?" Chaos asked a hint of amusement entering his voice. I noticed a change in the air and realized that Lord Chaos was allowing some of his power to leak out for the gods to feel it.

"Lord Chaos!" Athena gasped from her throne. _She probably never forgot something like this even though she wouldn't have been older than five the last time Chaos visited Earth. _I thought to myself. All the gods bowed, some a bit more reluctantly than others but they all did it. The campers and hunters followed their example. Smart choice on their part. We love showing people what happens when they don't respect Chaos.

"Did you really have to try and get Zeus to vaporize you?" I heard Chaos ask Charmer under his breath. I smiled when she gave a slight nod of her head. I noticed that Omega and Alpha gave her high fives when none of the gods were looking. I think the only person who wasn't a warrior that noticed was Thalia.

"What makes you come here Lord Chaos?" Hera asked. "You have shown no interest in our wars in the past."

"The wars in the past were not as difficult as this one. Never before have you had to face both the giants and the titans. I am sending you the help of my warriors, who you are not to piss off because if you do I will call them back and you can try and win this war by yourselves. I will now leave this meeting in my warriors capital hands." Chaos disappeared into a portal before anyone could say anything.

"Well then." Charmer said. "As Lord Chaos said we are his warriors." She gestured to all of us. "And these two here are Lady Alpha and Lord Omega. They are in charge of us when Chaos isn't around so if you have any questions, feel free to ask them." I notice Omega's hand twitch when Charmer called him Lord. He hates being called Lord almost as much as Chaos does.

"As Charmer said, we are the commanders of Chaos's army. Do any of you have any questions that need to be answered?" Alpha asked. A little girl, about eight, raised her hand. Alpha pointed to her.

"Why do your voice sound so funny?" She asked. The other demigods looked at her as if waiting for Alpha or Omega to disintegrate her for saying such a thing. Just cause we're powerful doesn't mean that we'll kill you for asking a simple question. I looked over at Alpha and noticed her cloak becoming a slightly lighter shade of grey. In other words she was amused.

"Our voices are like this because of an incident that destroyed our vocal cords. Chaos made a device that acts as our vocal cords because the power it would take to heal our vocal cords would kill us. After being with him for 1000 years our bodies were use to the void and he said he could finally heal them but we got use to our voices sounding like this so we said no." Omega answered for his wife. "Any questions that have to do with the war?"

"Who are you guys?" A roman demigod asked. He looked like a son of Apollo.

"The warriors of Chaos." Omega said completely serious. "If you mean who are we under the hoods that's a different matter."

"You see the different colours the warriors have in their cloaks?" Alpha took over. She pointed to one of the warriors. I'm pretty sure it was Raven. Everyone in the room who wasn't a warrior nodded. "The colours show other warriors and people what planets we come from."

"Planets? You mean there's life on more than just Earth?" A kid asked. The gods looked surprised as well. Just like them to think that they're the only ones out there.

"Of course there's more than one life sustaining planet out there." One of the warriors from the 29th planet, or fire planet, huffed. Earth was the only planet that was completely blinded from seeing other life forms and planets. "There are more than 50 out there."

"Hush, Lur." Alpha said using Luranitactaphy's, the person who just spoke, nickname since it took forever to say his full name. "It's not their faults that they are so blind to the ways of the universe." **(A/N did that even make sense?) **

"Where are all of you from?" Thalia asked.

"Lur here is from the 29th planet, also know as the Fire Planet. He and his kind have orange seams on their cloaks." Omega explained. "There are too many different planets to go through right now but the second planet, which doesn't have a name besides the second planet, is green and Earth, also known as the first planet, is red." It didn't surprise me or any other warrior when Omega mentioned the colour of Earth or the second planet. They, as in Alpha and Omega, usually introduce the colour of the planet we were on and the ones, or in this case the one, closest to the planet we were on.

"There are a lot of people from Earth." Hera commented._ Cause of you. _I thought bitterly.

"It because we know how to fight." Ares said cockily.

"Then why am _I_ not part of these so called warriors." A boy who was obviously full of himself, said. He looked like a son of Zeus. "I mean I'm obviously more powerful than you." I, along with most the other warriors looked at Alpha and Omega. They didn't disappoint. As we watched their cloaks darkened at least three shades. Their aura became stronger and I had to resist the urge to take a step back and to get away from them.

"Listen here you arrogant son of Zeus." Omega's voice was ice cold. "First of all, you don't meet the requirements and second, the warriors of Chaos have to be true hearted. Meaning they will always do what's right in the end, even if the cost is their life. Now be quite foolish demigod, or I will not hesitate to take the warriors back to the void. There are many other wars we could go and fight instead of wasting our time here."

**There you guys go. Can any of you guess who some of the warriors are? If you have the time please PM me who you think the characters are but if you don't have the time you can just leave a review or comment or whatever it's called. I just wanted to ask for a PM so the story isn't ruined for other people if you get it right. Then again even if you send a PM I'm not going to reply because I don't want to ruin the story for you. I just want to see how obvious it is to you, the reader.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review or comment. Especially if you thinks there's something I can do that will amke the story better or a spelling error or grammar error I need to fix. Thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Since I got 2 reviews I decided to give you guys the nest chapter. Sorry for the ending. I had to chop the chapter in half because I wasn't yet done it and it was going to be to long anyway. **

**IMPORTANT: You see,at the end of the month I have to do a literacy test that is so important that if I don't pass it I can't graduate. In other words I probably wont be updating until the month is over. Sorry about that but I'll try and update as soon as I can. Until then I would appreciate it if you could, I don't know, check out my other stories.**

**Disclaimer, I do not, as I've said before, own the Percy Jackson series because I am not the author.**

**Thalia's PoV.**

"I'm obviously more powerful than you!" Tyler said. I resisted the urge to punch him in the face. I looked over at the leaders of the warriors, Alpha and Omega and noticed their cloaks darken to a medium grey instead of the light grey they were when they arrived.

"Listen here you arrogant son of Zeus." Omega's voice was terrifying. He took a step forward. "First of all, you don't meet the requirements and second, the warriors of Chaos have to be true hearted. Meaning they will always do what's right in the end, even if the cost is their life. Now be quite foolish demigod, or I will not hesitate to take the warriors back to the void. There are many other wars we could go and fight instead of wasting our time here." Holy Hera this guy is one scary person.

"What are the other requirements?" I couldn't help but ask. His cloak seemed to lighten when he looked at me.

"You have to be one of the three forms of dead." He said quiet bluntly.

"Pardon me?" I asked wondering if I heard wrong. The warriors, even though I couldn't see their mouths, seemed to be smiling.

"Every warrior that you see in front of you, except for two, have been dead in one shape or form." Omega said, amusement evident in his voice.

"You don't give off the aura of someone who has returned from the dead." Hades said.

"That's because Chaos is stronger then you." The girl from before, Charmer, said. "When he brings us back from the dead and to the Void it's like rebirth. We become a new person with a new life, we just keep our old bodies and memories."

"What do you mean, three forms of dead?" Artemis asked.

"Not all of us were physically dead when Chaos recruited us." Alpha said looking right at Artemis. "In Chaos' opinion there are three different forms of death. There's the obvious, physical one that happens to all of us eventually, then there's someone who's dying, which may not be death but it's leading to it, and finally there's the emotional version of death, where someone is broken beyond repair and might as well be dead. Chaos gives us all a new life where we can forget about our pasts. Chaos allows us to heal and be able to live again." I noticed a slight tremor in her hand and apparently so did Ares.

"You scared?" He snarled. "Since you're-" He didn't get to finish because Alpha had a sword pointed at his throat, her tremor gone. Wow that girl moved fast.

"I'm not scared of someone as weak as you." She said deadly calm. Her cloak was darkening. "The tremor you just say was an effect of being apart of Chaos' army. Trust me when I say it does not effect our fighting." She went back to standing beside Omega.

"Why do you tremble?" Apollo asked.

"When we join the warriors, we have all our old memories as we explained earlier. Chaos puts a block on them so our negative memories don't some through all the time. The only side effect is that our brain is fighting us because our memories want to come through but they can't and so we tremble. It only happens when we think something negative." Alpha explained. "In other words we tremble a lot because we've seen some of the worst things out there. Any other questions?"

"What do you mean when you said that two of the warriors here don't and never have fallen into one of the three categories of death?" Hestia asked. She had been so quiet that I had forgotten she was there.

"Some of the warriors decide that they want a child even though they know that they'll most likely be apart of the army and lead a dangerous life. These people are known as the Void Born since they were born in the Void. The Void Born are rare because most of us decide not to have a child or children and the people who do usually only have one. There's only a few Void Born alive right now and only two out of them are high enough in the army to be here. They're the ones with the black seams." Omega said. I looked at the warriors but couldn't see any with black seams. They must be farther back.

"Where are you from?" I asked noticing that they're, Alpha and Omegas, cloaks were pure grey unlike the black ones the rest of the warriors wore. I also noticed they didn't have coloured seams.

"Here." He replied not sounding extremely happy about it. "Same with Alpha and I do have to day, not really happy to be back."

"Now if you don't mind we'll be heading to Camp Half-Blood, since it's the closest, and unpack. You can finish whatever it was you were doing here." Alpha seemed to finish his sentence. They were totally a couple.

The warriors were just about to head out when they all tilted their heads slightly to the side. I, alone with the gods and the other demigods, watched them in confusion. They stayed like that for a minute or two before sighing altogether. "Chaos wants us to introduce ourselves. Says you don't trust us." A girl said. I think it was Charmer from the beginning of the meeting.

"It makes sense that we wouldn't trust you." Hera said from where she sat on her throne. After I disowned my dad, Hera and I got along a tiny bit better. By a tiny bit better I mean, she doesn't try to kill me and I don't openly say bad things about her. "How do we know that you're not spies for the enemy?"

"How about because Chaos himself told you to trust us." Omega said. "But since your brains are too small for that to work, who wants to introduce themselves first?" I think I'm going to like having this Omega around. He and the rest of the warriors are certainly going to spice things up with the way they talk to the gods.

"I will." Two male voices said in perfect unison. I couldn't see who said it though but Omega certainly know who they were.

"Of course you two would volunteer to go first." Omega said before turning to us. "They, the two Void Born that are with us, hate their codenames so they're usually the first ones to volunteer. Quick warning first, Void Born, since they were born in the Void, have some special abilities. They can change their appearance so they may look different each time you see them."

"Don't tell them that." One of the voice from before said. "I wanted to see their faces." The person stepped forward. He wore a pure black cloak showing that he was Void Born. He pulled back his hood revealing brown hair and baby blue eyes. (**Yes I changed his appearance from before. The Void Born don't have a set look)** "Hello! My codename is Fireworks because of a incident that I don't want t talk about," Most of the warriors snorted in amusement. Whatever the incident was it must have been funny. "But my real name is Julian. I don't have a last name so don't go about asking."

Another person with the same cloak as Julian stepped forward. He pulled down his hood revealing brown hair and green eyes. "My codename is Powder Puff because Chaos thought it'd be funny but my real name is Anthony."

"Now that that's over with, who else wants to go?" Alpha asked. No one stepped forward. "Oh, come on. Why don't one of you, as mortal humans call you, aliens go?"

"Why don't you?" Zeus snapped.

"Because we never go." Omega said in a 'no duh' voice. "Literally only three people in this room know for sure who we are. Now who else is going?"

"I'll go." The person who snapped at us earlier for not knowing about the other planets stepped forward. His voice reminded me of lava for some reason. "I don't really have a codename but I have a nickname which is Lur and that's close enough. My real or full name is Luranitactaphy. My appearance is different then what you humans look like since I come from the twenty ninth planet or Fire Planet." He removed his hood revealing a face that reminded me of the Thing from an old comic book. (**A/N Thing from Fantastic Four in case you didn't know. I do not own Fantastic Four nor do I claim to.)** The only different was I looked like Lur's skin was made up of lava rock making him a charcoal black and rusty red mixture. I heard a couple of people gasped when they saw him. He didn't look to bugged by that. Then again he was probably use to it.

"Any other alien takers?" Alpha asked. I think she was amused that she got to call them aliens. No one stepped forward. "Any human takers?" There was a slight pause. "Come on people. They're not going to trust us if we don't show them someone they recognize. Come on, how about you Shadow? Bia? What about you Huntress?" Only one of them stepped forward. Her cloak had red seams meaning she was from here. I wonder if I know her.

"My name to the warriors is Huntress." The girl said. I had a feeling that I knew her but I've met a lot of people so I wasn't quiet able to place where I heard it. "I'm fine with sharing the fact that I was physically dead when Chaos came to me." She reached for her hood and pulled it back. I, along with Lady Artemis, gasped for we both knew recognized the black braided hair and black/dark brown eyes. "When I was still alive my name was Zoë Nightshade."

**Well there you go. I'd very much appreciate it if you'd leave a comment or review. I'd also like it if you'd guess who certain warriors are. If you do end up guessing please realize that I can't reply because that's ruin the surprise. I just want to know how obvious it is. **

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you again at the end of the month, beginning of next month.**

**For those of you who have read or followed my other stories don't worry, I'll be updating around the same time I update this story. Sorry to any of you that follow my Percy Jackson One Shot(s) about not updating in awhile. The reason I haven't is because I lent my friend the third book so I couldn't use it as a reference. I got it back a little while ago and just haven't had the time to write the story. **

**That's all. Thanks for reading and I'd love it if you'd leave a review or comment. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here you go. Sorry for taking so long but I'm pretty sure that I told you last chapter that I was going to take awhile to update. For all of you Canadians that live in Ontario and are in grade 10, you know what I was doing today. Did you have fun doing that literacy test.**

**IMPORTANT: I am not going to be updating regularly from this day on. There's this fanfiction that I started awhile ago and have recently regained inspiration for. I will be posting the first chapter soon so please stay tuned for it. I will be updating this story regularly because it's already completely typed up (well the first one any ways). I promise to try and updated some time in April.**

**Disclaimer****: I have never owned nor claimed to own the Percy Jackson series. **

**Last Time:**

**"My name to the warriors is Huntress." The girl said. I had a feeling that I knew her but I've met a lot of people so I wasn't quiet able to place where I heard it. "I'm fine with sharing the fact that I was physically dead when Chaos came to me." She reached for her hood and pulled it back. I, along with Lady Artemis, gasped for we both knew recognized the black braided hair and black/dark brown eyes. "When I was still alive my name was Zoë**** Nightshade."**

Now:

"Ex-lieutenant of Artemis's Hunt." A female warrior said.

"Yes. I'll admit it. I was the lieutenant of the Hunt before I died and was replaced by the currant lieutenant." Zoë looked at me, a small smile playing on her lips. "I told you you'd enjoy life in the Hunt."

"The 'I told you so card', really?" I replied smiling. Zoë changed a lot compared to the last time I saw her. "I see you actually learned to talk like a normal person." I teased.

"It took awhile." One of the warriors snorted. I couldn't tell who talked with all the hoods covering their faces but Zoë apparently had no problem telling who said it because she turned around and glared.

"Shut up Bia unless you're going to introduce yourself." No reply came. "That's what I thought."

"Any other takers?" Alpha asked looking around. Her gaze seemed to land on an arguing couple but again it was hard to tell with the hood and everything. "Are you two going to argue all day or are you going to introduce yourselves?" The couple seemed to be having a glaring contest before the female sighed and stepped forward.

"As you heard before, my code name or Chaos name is Charmer." The girl took off her hood revealing brown hair with blue, yellow and green streaks throughout it. Her eyes seemed to be changing colour. "When I was here on Earth I was known as Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker. I died peacefully in my sleep." Tears were threatening to fall as I looked at my sister-in-law. I noticed Aphrodite go to get up and apparently so did Piper because she held up her hand. "Please wait until Sparks introduces himself."

Aphrodite didn't look too happy about it but she settled back down in her chair. I looked over at the boy almost positive about who it'd be. "Names Sparks." As soon as I heard his voice I knew I was right about who it was. "To you who knew Charmer when she was still going by Piper, probably know or have guessed who I am. I also died in my sleep five weeks after Piper. Back then I was known as Jason Grace full blooded brother of the currant lieutenant of the hunt Thalia." His blond hair looked exactly like I had almost 3000 years ago and his eyes still looked exactly like my own.

I walked over to the two, who looked around eighteen again. I notice with a bit of pride that both Piper and Jason straightened up when I approached them. Several warriors snorted or laughed under their breath at the sight. I starred at my brother until he squirmed, smirking I turned to Piper. "You keeping him out of trouble?" Several warriors snorted again. "My gods it's like a reunion for me here. My past coming back to haunt me."

"Still scared of your sister, hmm Sparks?" One of the male earth warriors said sounding highly amused.

"Shut up Shadow." Jason hissed blushing a bit.

"Yeah Shadow. It's not like you can talk." The one Void Born, Anthony, said grinning. "You're terrified of your sisters."

"Hey! The one terrifies you too." Shadow snapped. Anthony looked like he was going to make some sort of reply but Omega cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your… reunion, but we are still on duty in case you've forgotten." The light atmosphere that had leaked into the warriors was instantly gone. All the warriors straightened up and I saw all emotion leave the unhooded warriors faces. I had no doubt in my mind that the hooded warriors looked the same. I turned to Jason to see him looking the same as the other warriors. I turned to walk away when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned most likely to punch whoever dared to touch me but saw it was only Jason. He still didn't have any emotion showing on his face and he was starring straight ahead towards the gods but when he felt me turn he spoke under his breath. "I'll talk to you later when I have free time." I nodded my head and he must of saw it in his peripheral vision because he let me go. I went back to my spot beside Artemis. A few of the hunters looked at me strangely but I ignored them. I didn't care what they thought about males I was not going to be rude to my brother.

"Now that that's over I so have to say I think enough of us have introduced ourselves for today." Alpha said. "We will be in our cabin if you need us. Be careful, our cabin doesn't react well to people with darkness in their hearts."

"What cabin?" Mr.D asked. He wasn't apart of camp right now but he was sent back every once and awhile and liked to know what was going on. "And why do we need to be careful of a _cabin?_"

"The Chaos cabin that we made appear while we were wasting our time here talking to you." Omega replied not bothering to answer the second question. For some reason that made me fear meeting up with Jason there. He sighed when he saw the shocked faced he was receiving. "Chaos is god of creation. Alpha and I have his blessing. That means that we can easily do stuff like that." He spoke like he was talking to five year olds. Most people continued to stair at him in shock. "Let's just go." The warriors who hadn't before, pulled their hoods back up hiding their faces again but this time it was different. Instead of it being pitch black under the hood it was still dark but now you could easily make out facial features.

"Why are the shadows covering your faces different then before?" Hades voiced my thoughts.

"Why don't you take this one Shadow?" Omega said sounded slightly amused for some reason. "Stay with him Julian." With that he and the rest of the warriors, one by one, disappeared until only two remained. Shadow, the warrior from before who was teasing my brother, and Julian the other Void Born.

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and check out my other stories. I look forward to see what you think. If you see a spelling error or grammar mistakes please let me know and I'll fix it.**

_**Questions:**_** Who knows what's coming out August 7th? **

**Who reading this knows sign language? If you do what kind do you know? I'm trying to learn American sign language right now.**


	8. Chapter 7

**There you go! Another chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I have serious writers block for all my stories and this is one of the stories that I decided to post before I completely wrote it out. I'm probably going to have long gaps in between posts just to let you know. While you're waiting for new chapters check out my other stories if you haven't already. I put the summaries at the bottom.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the character within it nor have I claimed to.**

"Our cloaks are cloaks are magiced." Shadow began. "Our hoods will not fall down in battle and only Chaos or someone who you've given permission to can remove your hood."

"That's technically not true." Julian butted in. "Our hoods have, for lack of better word, lock. If we don't put our hoods on so they sit on our heads a certain way it can fall off. It will still take a lot to make our hoods come off but being thrown into a wall can do it. If we are badly injured or dying then the 'lock' on our hoods will no longer work and it will be as if we didn't put it on properly."

"Thanks for that _detailed_ explanation." Shadow said sounded amused about something. I had a feeling that it was an old joke. "As I was saying, our cloaks are also magiced to conceal any weapons we may have on us and to cast a shadow over our faces that no one, not even Hades or Nyx could see through. When we reveal our identities we no longer need to hid our identities from the people we revealed ourselves to, so we no longer need to have a magical shadow covering our faces. Is that everything?" None of us said anything. Good. We will be leaving now."

"Wait!" Hestia called out. Shadow and Julian both focused on her. "Void Born have parents within the army right?"

"Not necessarily." Julian said. I had the felling he liked pointing out technicalities. That wasn't all it was this time though. It seemed like he knew where this was going and was trying to delay it. "The people Chaos recruits are separated into two groups. The first is the army in which is where the majority of the people recruited go. The second place is the Extras. This section is for the people who are sort of needed but did not want to join the army. These people take care of Mayhem City in the areas in which the warriors living there are gone on a mission. These people are also emergency healers when no other healers are available."

"How do you become an Extra?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's mainly people who were physically dead and had a loved one that was going to join but refused to join without them. There are a few special cases but they're really not that important right now." Shadow replied.

"Are your parents apart of the army?" Hestia asked.

Julian hesitated shooting Shadow a look. Shadow just shrugged. Julian took a deep breath like he was trying to collect his nerves. "Y- My- Both my parents are apart of the army and are high enough in standings to be here today." Call me slow but I just realized that maybe Julian wasn't as confident as he was pretending to be. Certainly not as confident as the other warriors. Maybe he wasn't use to talking infront of people he didn't know. After all I didn't know his rank so this very well could be one of his first missions.

"None of you seem to be over twenty." Hera said doubt obvious in her voice. Way to go Hera. Be mean to the kid who's already nervous. "Who could your parents possibly be?"

"We can change the age in which we appear. We are all immortal as long as we don't die in battle. Quiet similar to the Hunter except for the fact we can change our ages. Most of us choose age 18. The warriors who have kids usually appear older unless they're on a mission or their kids aren't around. In other words anyone in a straight sex relationship could be his parents." By saying straight sex relationship instead o just saying a relationship made me think that either he was gay or bisexual/pansexual.

"Who are you're parents then?" Hestia asked finally getting to the question she was building up to. "Have we met them yet?"

"Uh." Was Julian's intelligent reply. He looked over at Shadow again.

"Don't look at me." Shadow replied sounding slightly panicked. "Ask your parents."

"How can he ask his parents if they're not here?" Athena asked. She seemed to be in a bad mood. It's probably because she hated not knowing something and these warriors of Chaos seem to be the biggest mystery ever.

"We have a telepathic connection. We can talk to each other via mind as long as the person we're trying to connect is on the same planet as us." Shadow explained. I looked at Julian who had his head tilted to the side a bit. It reminded me of before when all the warriors tilted their heads to the side.

"Can Chaos communicate through this telepathic connection?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Of course he can. He's Chaos." Shadow replied. I could have said he was being rude but I couldn't because I could hear the smile in his voice. He was happy and maybe a little surprised that someone caught that. "What'd your parents says." He asked looking at Julian.

"I can tell them." Julian replied. He took another deep breath. "Yes you have met my parents." He paused for a second before saying, "Alpha and Omega are my parents!" We, as in everyone in the room besides Shadow and Julian stared in shock.

"They're a couple?" Aphrodite asked. Leave it to her to ask about romance.

"Don't sound so surprised." Shadow muttered just loud enough for us to hear.

"Sorry. It's just they don't give off a love vibe for each other. Then again none of you do. It's as if you don't have one person you care about in the whole world." Aphrodite explained. "The only time I was able to pick up anything was right before Omega reminded you, you were 'on duty'."

"That's mainly the Voids fault." Shadow said wounding emotionless again. Guess Aphrodite reminded him that he was 'on duty'. "We live within a protected city called Mayhem City within the Void. The Void is extremely powerful and would, if we wondered away from city limits, drive us all crazy. The barriers around the city that keep us safe can't keep everything out. The Void blocks people from sensing other people's strong emotions. This is not a problem unless a warrior becomes corrupted. In fact it can be a good thing. Only positive emotions are not blocked. As a warrior we learn not to feel positive emotions while on duty and if we do we usually use our powers to block anyone from noticing it."

"We're only on duty for about 30% of an average day." Julian added. "The rest of the time we just enjoy life, or death I guess for some of us. Now if that's all we need to go." They didn't wait for an answer but just disappeared. We sat there for a moment before Hera continued the meeting. I leaned back and waited for it to be over so I could go back to my brother.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment I'd really appreciate knowing what you think. You can say whatever you want about my story as long as you word it in a nice way with minimum swearing. **

**If you want to check out my other stories here are the summaries:**

**Percy Jackson, Arrivals to the Underworld: **This is a collection of one shots that show our favourite living characters arriving in the Underworld starting wit Percy then Annabeth and ending with Nico then Thalia.

**Percy Jackson One**** Shot(S):** This is my version of when Percy first meets the gods. All the gods are present and Annabeth and Grover are with him. Percy is extra good at angering certain gods in this. Based off a conversation I had with my sister. I may add more one shots in the future but for now there is only one. Rated M to be safe but I may change it to T if enough people think I should.

**The Hunt Twins, The Beginning:** AU. Fredrick Chase and Sally Jackson both died when Percy and Annabeth were babies. They grow up as siblings, raised by an Olympian goddess and this is the story of how they make it to camp. First chapter is information for the story so please read. Rated T but could change to K or K depending on what you guys think. Pairings have been decided so deal with it.

**So there you go. The Percy Jackson one shots has more then one chapter I just haven't gone back and changed it. I'm updating the Hunt Twins one regularly (on Mondays and Thursday) because I have it all written and typed. The other two I'm going to update some time this month but I'm writing them as I go and my writers block is included with these two stories.**

**Well that's all. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear your opinion about my stories. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello. Sorry for taking so long. Here is a new chapter.**

**IMPORTANT! YOU HAVE TO READ! This story is sort of going to be on hold. With school work and after school activities I haven't had time to work on this story for a long time. I'm not ending it or giving up on it or anything like that. I'm just putting it on hold until school ends in two months. Just thought you'd like to know and I promise I'll update as soon as I can.**

**While you're waiting for my next update look at my story The Hunt Twins, The Beginning. I update regularly for that story, and before all of you go but I thought you said you don't have the time, I've already written out the while first 'book' so I'm really just copying and pasting it here before fixing spelling errors, adding A/Ns and then posting it. **

**Anyway, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer****, I don't own the Percy Jackson series but I do really hate writing disclaimers for every chapter considering this is the third one I've writen in the last hour at the most.**

* * *

Julian's PoV

Shadow and I arrived right in front of our cabin. "You okay?" Shadow asked grabbing my hand.

"Fine." I replied blushing slightly at his concerned. "Just, you know, nervous. First real mission and all that." I hated it when I got nervous. I was quick to embarrassment, I spoke quieter then normal and my wording became really awkward. I was good at hiding it though but Shadow could always tell when I was like this.

Shadow laughed. He thought it was really cute when I was like this. I totally disagreed. "Stop it." I said pushing him slightly. "I'm- it's- urgh- it's not funny!"

"You're right." Shadow said stepping really close to me making my breath catch. "It's adorable." He said, lips brushing across mine making it very hard for me to remember how to breathe properly. I quickly pushed him away.

"Stop it." I said back to my normal self again. "The campers could be back any second and the other warriors, mainly my parents, can tell when we are back. In other words, no!" I saw Shadow pout under his hood and it took all my will power not to give in and kiss him. Instead I grabbed his hand and headed inside.

The outside of the cabin was pitch black with the whole galaxy and all the planets on it. It was the same size as the other cabins. Well at least on the outside. The inside was big enough to fit the couple hundred warriors that had come and then some. There was also a gaming room, a pool, and so many other rooms for us to fool around in. Each warrior had their room unless they were married then they got a room that was the size of two rooms put together.

Shadow and I, still hand in hand, went in search of our rooms. We found them on the third floor, yes there were floors, right beside each other. "I guess we should check out our rooms." I said reluctantly. I liked hanging out with my boyfriend, so sue me.

"Ten minutes." Shadow said. "Then we'll go see were my sisters are." I nodded in agreement. He went to walk into his room but I grabbed his wrist. "Wha-" I cut him off with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. After a minute or two we pulled apart.

Panting a bit I smiled at him. "10 minutes." Shadow just laughed before pecking me gently on the lips and going into his room. Smirking I went into my own.

My room looked a lot like my one in Mayhem City. It was dark sea blue filled with different shades of warm grey furniture. On my bedside table there was a lamp that plastered the galaxy all the surfaces in my room. Nothing really special. The only difference was my room in Mayhem City had a balcony with a great view of the city.

I wondered…. I walked over to the place were my balcony would be. Up close I noticed a hidden doorway. It slid away once I put my hand on it. Inside was a room about the size of a decent walk in closet. The first ¾ of the floor was slightly higher then the last fourth with a railing going around it as if it were a balcony. I saw a light switch and flicked it. I sis not expect what happened to happen.

When I flicked the switch the room changed to look like my balcony. The ¼ of the room that wasn't raised dropped away revealing the exact same view I got from my balcony at home. Looking around I noticed that there were people moving around in the distance. I knew I was still in the little room on the first planet and this was probably just a live stream of what was happening back home but that didn't matter because it actually felt like I was back home again. Turning around I saw that the wall now looked like that of the exterior of my house. The light switch was still there but now there were two white doors. One said Fireworks (Julian) and the other said Shadow (Nico). I walked over to the door with my boyfriends name on in and knocked. I counted to 10 before knocking again.

Shadow's PoV

I was heading out of my red and black room to go meet up with Julian when I heard a knock. When you join the warriors your senses are boasted. My ears pinpointed where the general direction of the noise came from. Walking over to the wall behind me I inspected it. That's when I heard the knocking again. This time I was able to pinpoint that the sound was coming from the right corner. Making my way over there I noticed there seemed to be a hidden door there. I placed my hand on the middle of the 'door' and watched as it slid away. I was shocked to see Julian standing there.

"Shadow." He greeted pulling me onto a… balcony. What the Hades is going on? "Look what I found!" Julian said moving out of the way so I could see. I recognized Julian's balcony instantly.

"What… what is this place?" I asked looking around. In the distance I could actually see people moving.

Julian didn't reply but instead went to the wall in which my door was. I noticed a light switch and a door with Julian's name on it. Julian went over to the light switch and flicked it down. The image of Mayhem city instantly disappeared and the room the size of a decent walk in closet appeared. "Nice to know we won't be falling to our doom any time soon." I joked.

Julian laughed before flicking the light switch on again. "This is our little hideout." He said. "I doubt anyone will be able to find it if they come looking for us."

"You found it." I pointed out.

"Yeah but that's because I knew where the balcony in my room was since it's in the same place as the one in my room at home." Julian replied. I was glad that he thought that no one else would find this place. I liked the idea of there being a place just for the two of us.

I opened my mouth to make some sort of reply when I felt Omega enter my mind. _Come to room 13c. Bring Julian with you._ He didn't wait for a reply just exited my brain. Even though we'd be able to hear unblocked thoughts if we stayed in each others minds we didn't because we respected each others privacy.

I looked at Julian to tell him what his dad said but he beat me to it. "My mom told me." Was all he said. We both went through Julian's room then I lead the way to room 13c. Since the house always puts the extra fun rooms in the same spot, I knew where it was. Once we got there I saw the room was full of people. Alpha, Omega, Raven, Spraky, Charmer, Bia, Anthony, Fire Fox, Lur, Beast, Walley, Dragon, Speedy, Snake, Ariel, Huntress, Hammer, and Evie were all there. It must have been important because most of them were very high up within the army. Dragon, Snake and Ariel were all 'aliens' and were more commonly known as Malas, Selia and Maëi of Urracitat, Second Planet and Thritas.

"What's going on?" Julain asked his parents sounding worried. Julian usually always thinks of the most negative things first. Especially when it comes to the people he cares about the most.

"Chaos wants us to tell you guys, as in everyone in the room, something." Alphan said. Okay, now I'm worried. It's not usually a good thing when the people in charge want to talk to you. I must not have been the only one who looked nervous because Alpha laughed. "No, no, no! It's not that kind of talk."

"Chaos wants us to tell you our identity." Omega said, Seems like he had enough of beading around the bush. We just sort of starred at them. "But before we do I have to say that Chaos forbid us from revealing our identities to anyone until he thought the time was right," The others were so going to hurt them when they found out. Wait, they were forbidden to tell anyone who their identity is, then how were they able to tell-

_Chaos gave us special permission to tell you. He also said you could only tell one person._ Alpha mind spoke to me. I nodded letting her know I understood. I remember how angry I was when I found out I could only tell one of my sisters. I ended up picking Bia because I needed to tell someone before I exploded and Walley was on a different planet at the time.

"So who are you?" Lur asked. He really needed to learn some better manners. "Some Earthling right?" I tried, and succeeded in keeping a straight face. I heard Bia cough gently, probably covering a very unlady like snort.

"That's what you think." Omega said confusing pretty much everyone. Not even Julian knew how important his parents are, well were.

"What do you mea-" Jason started but was stopped by Alpha and Omega just by pulling their hoods down. Silence followed. Absolute silence.

* * *

**Well hope you liked. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story and/or this chapter.**

**READ THE IMPORTANT A/N AT THE TOP IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.**

**Thanks for reading and see you sometime in two months.**


End file.
